


Near Miss

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another look at Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 21st, 2011 
> 
> Notes: [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 141. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 21. 
> 
> Written for . Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I, Tony.” 

So they were both sorry, and Tony had sprinted to the bathroom, no doubt as frustrated as she was. 

Ziva imagined the swift motion of Tony pushing down his boxer shorts, revealing his schvantz. She knew he was hard, demanding instant attention. He could use the hotel’s complimentary body lotion for lubrication, whereas Ziva was so wet it was hard to get any friction.

Her fingers went in deep, and she bit back a whimper as she envisioned Tony’s face in the moment of orgasm. 

Maybe someday she’d get to see it for real.


End file.
